Hopekiller
Name: Hopekiller Tribe: NightWings Occupation: Prison Warden of a maximum security prison in the Sky Kingdom named after him called Hopekill Appearance: Hopekiller has dark, dark green scales and a light red underbelly. His wings are like a typical NightWing's, a lighter green, with silver stars on their undersides. Hopekiller's claws are silver, and his horns are gray. Hopekiller's eyes are a light gray-green, like the ocean in a storm, and just as dangerous. He has a scar running down the right side of his neck and his face from after his commander decided to teach his battalion a lesson that involved maiming him. Hopekiller typically wears a silver viper earring, as well as a cufflet that is animus-enchanted to transform into a sword that burns any attacker when using it. Residence: Hopekiller resides in a well furnished, and well lit room inside of Hopekill. Relatives: Spiritbreaker(Father), Gracetalons(Mother), Wrathstalker(younger brother), Arbor(secret ex-mate; disowned), Corpse Flower/Ashe(daughter), Skylark II & Juniper(grandchildren) Status: Deceased(Died after he was crushed by a falling stone brick which was part of the third floor of Hopefell) Powers/Abilities: Animus & Mind reader Backstory: Hopekiller was the lunar-born son of two NightWings, Spiritbreaker and Gracetalons. Growing up, Hopekiller was abused verbally by both his father and his mother, who told him that he should use his powers more often, and that he was basically useless to them since he didn't use his powers that often, for fear of hurting the other NightWings, or turning out like Darkstalker and going insane. Hopekiller's parents banished him from their house when he turned five after learning that Gracetalons was expecting another egg. Hopekiller headed to Jade Mountain Academy, which was still running, but wasn't accepted in even after the founders had heard his story because all the slots in the winglets were full, and the founders wouldn't allow him to have his own cave. Banished by his parents and not accepted at Jade Mountain, Hopekiller headed to the Kingdom of Sand, hoping that maybe the SandWings in the Scorpion Den would accept him. But after Hopekiller failed in being an Outclaw, the other Outclaws banished him from the Scorpion Den as well. Hopekiller then headed to the Mud Kingdom, but failed in being a member of a troop because he couldn't fight like a MudWing. In the Rainforest Kingdom, he failed at being a fruit gatherer, and a patrol member. In the Kingdom of the Sea, he couldn't even swim, and nearly drowned. In the Ice Kingdom, he nearly got impaled by an icicle spear, met an IceWing, tried to help her hunt, and got her dropped down in the rankings when he interfered with the hunt by catching a polar bear for her outside of the Ice Kingdom's borders. Hopekiller seemed to be living up to his name in everything he did by killing everyone's hopes, particuraly his own. The only place he didn't really fail was when he headed to the Sky Kingdom, and became a soldier, fought several battles, but ultimately failed that, too, when he let an escaping SeaWing go. The commander of his battalion got mad, and decided to teach the whole battalion a lesson that day about what would happen if they ever ''let an enemy go without permission from either the Queen, or the commander. The battle-scarred SkyWing called Hopekiller out in front of every dragon there, and roared at him to fight him. Hopekiller tried, but was beaten by the SkyWing who was probably two times bigger than him, and more seasoned when it came to fighting. The commander told Hopekiller that he was living up to his name in front of every dragon there, and told him that if he wanted to live, he should leave the continent. The commander let him go, and as Hopekiller was about to leave, the commander turned, growled so softly that Hopekiller barely heard it, and struck Hopekiller with his claws across the right side of his face and down his neck, making Hopekiller roar in agony, and clutch at his bleeding face. The commander told the battalion that he would do the same to all of them if they ''dared to let an enemy go without his consent. Then he dragged the NightWing out the door of the barracks, and told Hopekiller to leave Pyrrhia, or else the commander would kill him. Hopekiller did, and flew for several days, not stopping, and he finally reached the Lost Continent, also known as Pantala. Hopekiller crash-landed on the beach, the scabs on his face and neck ripping open on impact, and he dragged himself up it, finally collapsing on the beach with one side of himself caked in sand. Unable to move anymore because of exahaustion, Hopekiller waited for another dragon to come and find him. Several hours later, a light green dragon with SeaWing looking fins on their neck, slender legs, similar to a RainWing's, and a face that was similar to a SkyWing's emerged from a forest nearby. The dragon's claws were white, and her eyes were green. Her scales were varying shades of green, and her wings looked like leaves, as did the end of the dragon's tail. The strange looking green dragon spotted Hopekiller, and rushed over to him, muttering concernedly in Dragon and thinking about how she could help him, her mind whirling through all the possibilities of how he had gotten there. The dragon picked him up and took him to a home that she had made in a hemlock tree. Hopekiller stayed with the strange green dragon for several months as his face and neck healed. The dragon's name, he learned, was Arbor, and that she was from a tribe called 'LeafWings', which Hopekiller had never heard of. Arbor told him that he was on Pantala, and that there were three tribes on the continent: LeafWings, HiveWings, and SilkWings. The queen of the LeafWings was Queen Sequoia, the HiveWing queen was Queen Wasp, and the queen of the SilkWings was Queen Monarch. After his face and neck healed, Hopekiller decided to fly back to Pyrrhia, knowing that he had felt awkward and out of place among the strange green dragons which were called LeafWings. As he was about to lift off, Arbor ran out to meet him, spreading her green wings and begging him not to go. Hopekiller growled, and told her to go back to her tribe, that he couldn't stay, and that he didn't belong on Pantala. Arbor persisted, and Hopekiller whirled around, and jumped into the air, sending sand flying in every direction as he kicked off. He left Arbor standing on the beach, and flew back to Pyrrhia. He flew back to the Sky Kingdom, and begged for the SkyWing queen's forgiveness. The queen allowed him to live in the Sky Kingdom, but told him that she thought he would be good as a prison guard. Hopekiller accepted, and excelled at being a guard, so much that when the old warden of the prison retired, he was selected as the new warden. Hopekiller named the prison after himself, because any good prison should kill any hope that its prisoners have of escaping, right? Several years later, a guard came into Hopekiller's prescence with a dragon who had olive green scales with dark, dark green overscales, a SeaWing looking fin, and a face like a SkyWing's, along with wings that looked like leaves. Hopekiller's mind immediately flashed back to Arbor, and the LeafWings. However, in order to keep his job, Hopekiller ordered that the LeafWing be thrown in the dungeon with the other prisoners, and be treated the same. After several years, a guard rushed in with a report about an escaped prisoner, and was just about to say the word 'escaped', when the prison started to shake, and the cieling started to crumble. A large chunk broke off, crushing the guard, and blocking the doorway, thereby blocking any escape route. Soon after, Hopekiller met his end after being crushed beneath a chunk of stone the same length as a SkyWing's wingspan and the same weight as sixteen fully grown MudWings. Appearances in Fanfictions: Killer Hope Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)